Undercover Switch
by futureauthor13
Summary: Porridge has to go undercover to get proof that a group of people is stealing food and re selling them. If he gets proof, he would be an official officer of the MCPD. What does he have to go undercover as? A certain purple catbearit. Pre finale.
1. Chapter 1

"Pfft pfft!"

The young purple catbearit's eyes opened to the scent of his pet stink cloud. His room was bright with sunlight and his pet was right above his head, the two signs that it was officially time to get up (and time for breakfast). "Good morning Kimchi," he said with a smile. The cloud gave a happy reply. Chowder quickly hopped out of bed and to the closet where he quickly changed into his regular, purple outfit and then raced downstairs.

"Morning Mung!" Chowder greeted as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey Chowder," Mung said, flipping a pancake off the skillet.

"Radda radda,' said Shnitzel as he flipped a newspaper page.

"Are we having pancakes for breakfast Mung?" Chowder asked. He took a whiff of the buttery smell and smiled. "It smells tasty, and ready to eat!"

"Actually, breakfast is already on the table," said Mung pointing to the kitchen table, which had a plate of French toast on it.

"Oh," said the young apprentice, a little dissappointed as he walked over to his master, "Well then, what's the pancakes for?"

"Just a new recipe I'm trying out," replied Mung, as he poured a ruby red syrup over the pancakes, which looked kinda pink, "I put chopped slawberries in the pancake mix, and then covered it with slawberry flavored syrup. I call it Slawberry Pancake Surprise!"

"Slaw...berry...pancakes?" repeated Chowder, his mouth drooling. If there's one thing Chowder actually loved more than thrice cream, was anything made with slawberries, especially desserts.

"Uh oh," said Mung, grabbing the plate and backing up, "Go long Shnitzel!" Mung threw the plate of pancakes like a frisbee just before Chowder made a dive for it. Shnitzel held his arms up high and caught the plate, making sure not to spill any syrup on his head and to keep it out of reach for hungry apprentices.

"Please let me taste it, Mung!" Chowder pleaded, "Please please please PLEASE?"

"No," said Mung firmly, "One, you'll eat it all, and two, you like everything you eat and I need to make sure there's really nothing wrong with the pancakes before I put them on the menu as today's special, only I with my experienced taste buds can do that." The catbearit gave his master the puppydog pout eyes, and Mung smiled. "But, if you go to Gazpacho's and get some more slawberries, I'll make you..."

"I'll do it!" shouted Chowder. He was about to run out the door when he remembered the French toast. "I'll just take some food for the road." He then stretched out his tongue like a frog's, took some of the French toast, ate it, and then left, leaving Mung and Shnitzel surprised and a little disturbed.

"Radda radda radda radda radda radda?"

"I don't know how the heck he does that Shnitzel, and frankly it's kinda disturbing."

"Radda."

()()()()()()()

"Slawberry pancakes, slawberry pancakes," Chowder sang happily as he walked to the Farmer's Market. He could already taste those hot, butter, slawberry pancakes. _Gimme some pancakes! _"Wait until we get home, Mr. Tummy." He then began to pick up the pace. Nothing was going to stop him from getting his pancake reward.

"Chowder!" a voice whispered.

Chowder stopped and looked around. Who was calling him? It didn't sound like Panini, and he didn't see anyone, so he just shrugged it off, and continued his trip. But every once in a while, he would stop and look behind him. He just couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following him. He kept feeling this way until he arrived as Gazpacho's stand.

"Hey little buddy!"

"Hey Gazpacho," said Chowder, "One bag of slawberries please."

"Comin' right up!" said Gazpacho, grabbing a bag.

"Hey Gazpacho," said Chowder, "Did you ever get the feeling that someone was following you?"

"Yes, but usually it's just Mother following me to make sure I don't screw up," replied Gazpacho as he poured the slawberries into the bag. He then became nervous. "Why, has Mother been following you? Is she following me?"

"No, it's just, I keep thinking someone's following me," said Chowder, taking the bag, "Maybe it's because I'm hungry. See you later, Gazpacho!"

"See ya little buddy!" Gazpacho said as he waved goodbye. As soon as Chowder was out of eyesight, Gazpacho started looking behind his stand, just to make sure his mother wasn't there.

Meanwhile, Chowder had lost his 'someone's following me' feeling, and was just thinking about slawberries.

"Yep, nothing's going to stop me from getting those, delicious, slawberry...gah!" Just then, a hand grabbed his collar and pulled him behind a dumpster. Chowder began yelling. "Help! He..mhp!" A hand covered his face.

"Shh, Chowder please! Stay quiet!" a voice behind him whispered. Chowder stopped screaming. It was the same voice that whispered his name before. But that wasn't all, the voice seemed so familiar, so...British. The hand let go of Chowder, and Chowder turned around to face this mysterious person.

"Porridge?"

**I know it's short, but remember, introduction chapter, I promise it'll pick up. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! **

"Porridge?" said Chowder.

"Yes," said Porridge. Chowder smiled.

"It's sure is nice to see you again," he said happily, "So how's life being a foreign exchange apprentice?"

"No Chowder, remember, I'm a junior detective from the MCPD," Porridge reminded.

"Oh right. So what brings you to Marzipan?" Chowder asked. The last time he had seen Porridge, it was in the stinky forrest. Porridge was undercover so he could (and did) capture the Bridal Bandit. He had both Chowder and Kimchi fooled, so he was good undercover. But what did he want with Chowder? "Are you on a mission to catch another criminal?"

Porridge quickly looked around to make sure no one was spying on them, and then he replied. "Yes, and I need your help."

"You mean I'm going to be a police officer?" said Chowder, getting excited.

"Well, not really, but...here, just let me explain. Two weeks ago, three people were thought to be seen taking a crate from the Marzipan Docks. Officer Hoagie sniffed out their scent, and it led to right across the Mung Daal's Catering Company."

"That's where I live!"

"Right, I found that out when I did some research on the place. We think we have the guys who stole the crate, and we think they're stealing more crates, but we don't have any evidence."

"Which means...?"

"We can't arrest them. Officer Hoagie said that I would need to use my undercover skills to find some hard evidence and then arrest the theives. If this mission is successful, I will be promoted to Detective, and be an official officer of the MCPD." Porridge smiled just thinking about it. Chowder could tell he really wanted to be an official officer.

"Neat, but why do you need my help?" asked Chowder.

"Your bedroom is on the top floor, right? With the balcony?" asked Porridge.

"Yep, it's the perfect view of Marzipan City," said Chowder, "You can see everything from there!"

"It's also the perfect place to spy on criminals undercover," said Porridge, "But they can't know I'm watching them, they know I'm a junior detective. I need to be in disguise, and I was thinking, since your house is across the street from their headquarters and we look very identical..." Chowder couldn't argue with him there, they looked practically like twins, "...we could switch places. I could stay undercover at your house and get evidence, and you could fill in for me at the MCPD, so no one wonders where I am. I've already told Officer Hoagie, and he says that if it's okay with you, then we can do it."

Chowder thought for a moment. "So I would be you, and you would be me?" Porridge nodded his head, and Chowder smiled. "Cool!"

"So you'll do it?"

"Yeah!" Porridge smiled. "I just need to tell Mung what's going on and..." Chowder turned to walk away, but Porridge stopped him.

"No!" said Porridge, grabbing Chowder's arm, "You can't let anyone know, or my cover might be blown! You can't tell anyone, got it Chowder?"

"Okay, okay," said Chowder. He didn't really like keeping secrets, especially from Mung, but he didn't have a choice. He wanted his friend to be happy. "So, what do we do now?"

"Well, we should switch clothes, and then I'll head to your house while you head to the MCPD."

"Okay!" Chowder then started to take off his shirt, but Porridge stopped him.

"Er, maybe we should do this in the changing rooms."

()()()()()()()()()

In his changing stall, Chowder took off his hat, sweater, and pants, and threw them over the wall to the other stall where Porridge was. Just a moment later, Porridge pushed his clothes under the stall wall, which were neatly folded. "Your clothes sure are fancier than mine," commented Chowder as he looked at the shirt with the ruffled collar.

"Um, why does your hat smell like mustard?" asked Porridge from the other stall.

After five minutes, Chowder walked out of the stall fully dressed. Porridge's clothes were a little itchy, and he missed the smell of mustard on his hat, but other then that it was like wearing his own clothes.

"Well, do I look like you?" Chowder turned around and saw Porridge dressed in his clothes.

"Wow." It was amazing. Porridge had his glasses off, so his eyes were the same size as Chowder's, and the new clothes made him look exactly like Chowder. Porridge's tooth was a little rounder than Chowder's, but other than that, it was like looking in a mirror. "And I thought we looked the same before!"

"Here," said Porridge, handing Chowder a pair of glasses, "See how you look."

Chowder put on the glasses and looked in the washroom mirror. He didn't even look like himself anymore, he looked like, well, Porridge!

"Wait, how am I able to see?" asked Chowder, since usually when he wore glasses, everything was tiny and blurry, "and how can you see?"

"Those are fake glasses," said Porridge, pointing at Chowder's glasses, "but they look good enough to be real. As for me, I'm wearing contacts. I hate wearing them, but I don't really have a choice.

After sharing information about their lives with each other, and after Chowder gave Porridge the bag of slawberries, the two took seperate paths. After about five minutes, Porridge arrived at the catering company. Before he entered the building, he looked across the street at the hideout. No one was there, but he knew the evidence was in there, he just had to find it. And he was definitely determined to find it.

Finally, Porridge turned the brass knob, and entered the catering company.

**How will Porridge do as Chowder, and more importantly, how will Chowder do as Porridge? Read the next chapter to find out! (please review)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello?" said Porridge. He noticed a plump woman at the front desk wearing a green dress, glasses, and a mushroom hat. Porridge could tell right away that she was a mushroom pixie. The woman looked up from the book she was reading.

"Oh, hello Chowder," she said, completely fooled by the disguise.

"Oh yes, um.." What was her name again? It started with a 'T'. Teriyaki? Turkey? "hello Tofu."

"Huh?" Oops. Wait a minute...

"I mean, Truffles! (nervous laugh) Sorry about that, just a slip of the tongue," Porridge said quickly. Truffles gave him a look.

"What's wrong with your voice?" she asked, noticing Porridge's accent.

"Um, puberty?"

"Alright." The pixie then went back to her book. Porridge gave a silent sigh of relief and then, with slawberries in hand, headed into the kitchen.

"There you are, Chowder!" said a man, who Porridge could assume was the owner and head chef of the company, "I was wondering what was taking you so long."

"Yeah, well," Porridge handed Mung the bag, "I think I'm just going to go up to my room for a little bit." Porridge started to walk away, but Mung stopped him.

"Wait, don't you want the slawberry pancakes?" asked Mung. Porridge then noticed that the kitchen was filled with the sweet, buttery, delicious aroma of slawberry pancakes. He could practically taste them. Yeah, he had to get started on his mission, but one (or two) pancakes couldn't hurt. After all, no catbearit could resist any dessert made with slawberries.

"Perhaps I could have just a few," said Porridge smiling. Mung smiled back and then started pouring pancake batter onto the pancake oven (A/N I couldn't remember what it was called) But then, the little catbearit noticed that the rock monster employee, who was probably Shnitzel according to Chowder's description of him, was staring at him and give him a funny look.

"Radda radda radda radda radda?"

"Puberty."

"Ah, radda radda," said Shnitzel, not really wanting to hear anymore. Porridge smiled, everything was working out. After a quick breakfast, he would go upstairs and hopefully find some concrete evidence. As he watched Mung Daal's pancakes sizzle and cook, he wondered how his friend was doing.

()()()()()()())()

"Well, here I go."

Chowder was right in front of the Marzipan City Police Department. The building was tall, but not quite as tall as the catering company, and was a ocean shade of blue. Chowder straightened Porridge's hat one more time, and then headed into the building. When he did, he was kinda surprised.

All the officers seemed kinda relaxed. He would've though a police department would be a little more busy, and have a little more drama going on, like one of those crime shows on tv. He recognized most of the officers from when he and the rest of his friends were arrested for pouring pudding into Ms. Endive's pool. (which was kinda fun, in his opinion. Now if only he got to swim in it...) He saw officer Sloppy Joe, the one who wanted him to spill the beans, and officer Monte Cristo, the one who tried to arrest Gorgonzola after Chowder found out his 'friend' was a villain.

"Hi Porridge!" said a baby police officer sitting at a desk, coloring a coloring book.

"Hi Baby Cop," said Chowder happily. Luckily, the infant didn't notice that he didn't have a British accent.

Chowder looked behind the baby, and saw an empty desk. That must be where I sit, he thought. As he walked over to Porridge's desk, Chowder said hello to officer Monte Cristo, who's desk was right next to his.

"Hello," he said in a friendly way.

"Are you talking to me?" asked the officer.

"Huh?" said Chowder, now confused.

"Are you talking to me?"

"I was just saying 'hi'."

"To me?"

"Yeah. (awkward silence) Well, bye."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Wondering what that was all about, Chowder sat down at his desk. Just as he did, a woman walked through the door behind him. She must've been an officer, because she was wearing a uniform. She had dark purple hair, light purple skin, and a big nose that reminded him of Mung's.

"Hi honey," she said. Chowder looked at her badge, it said her name was Officer Loose Meat.

"Hello Officer Loose Meat," Chowder said. The female officer smiled at him.

"Aw, honey, I know you want to be all professional, but it's okay to call me 'Mom," said officer Loose Meat.

Mom? "Okay, Mom," replied Chowder. Just then, Sargent Hoagie opened his office door.

"Uh, Laura, can I talk to Porridge for a minute?" he asked in his gruff voice.

"Sure." Chowder got up and walked into Hoagie's office.

"So, have you talked to that Chowder kid about the mission yet?" Hoagie asked as soon as the door was shut.

"I am Chowder!" said Chowder, taking off the fake glasses. Hoagie was amazed.

"Wow, when Porridge said you guys looked alike, he wasn't kidding," said Hoagie, "Well Chowder, I hope you know the importance of this mission."

"I do!" said Chowder. After a moment, he added a "Sir." After all, he was in charge.

"Good, now because you're untrained, you'll have to stay here a lot of the time. Sometimes you'll have to come with us, but even then we won't let you do anything dangerous."

"Oh, okay," said Chowder, a little dissappointed. He was hoping to be a real police officer for a few days. "So, what am I going to do now?"

"Well..." Hoagie picked up a stack of papers off his desk and handed them to Chowder. "You can staple these police reports."

"Aw man!" Well, at least he was apart of a secret mission.

()()()()()()()()()

"Wow, this sure is bigger than my room," commented Porridge as he looked around Chowder's room. It was huge, with plenty of storage space, and of course the balcony.

"Pfft pfft pfft pfft!" Porridge looked over and saw Kimchi in his cage. He looked very worried.

"Hello again Kimchi," said Porridge, "I suppose you can't get a simple disguise past a smart stink cloud."

"Pfft pfft pfft pfft pfft?"

"No, I'm not here to take you away, I know you and Chowder are good friends. I'm just here on a mission. Don't worry, your owner will be back in a few days." Kimchi relaxed a little. Porridge then pulled a police file out of Chowder's hat. Inside the file were pictures of the stolen crate and the three subjects who were suspects. The pictures were in black and white, but they were good quality, so it didn't really matter. He took the pictures, took out the bionoculars he hid under his shirt, and walked over to the balcony. "Okay, let's get some evidence."

But no sooner than five minutes later, Porridge heard Mung Daal's footsteps coming up the stairs. Quickly, he threw the pictures in Chowder's closet and sat down on his bed.

"Chowder, time to make some orders!" Mung said happily.

"Now?" Mung gave him a look. Porridge changed his tone quickly. "Because that would be, awesome! I can't wait to start cooking!" And with that, he followed the tall, blue chef downstairs to the kitchen. Five orders and two meals later, it was nearly time for bed.

"I suppose I'll have to try to get some evidence tomorrow," Porridge mumbled to himself as he put the dishes in the sink.

"Chowder, you have a phone call!" yelled Mung. Quickly, Porridge went into the other room and took the phone.

"Hello?" Porridge said as Mung walked away.

"Chowder?" asked a familiar voice.

"Chowder?"

"Porridge?"

"Yes! Why are you calling here?" asked Porridge.

"I just wanted to see how the mission is going."

"It's going fine, but you can't keep calling here, it could make your family suspicious."

"Right, sorry. So...how were the pancakes?"

"Oh, they were okay," said Porridge, not wanting to make his friend jealous that he had missed a delicious breakfast.

"I'll be the judge of that when this is all over," said Chowder. He then sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just I kinda miss home, and Mung, and Shnitzel, and Kimchi, and even Truffles. Besides, your room is way different than mine."

"I know." Porridge was starting to feel just a little homesick as well, especially when he started thinking of his mom. "Don't worry, I'm staying up late tonight so I can try to see if I can see the stolen crate with my night vision goggles."

"Good, I need some of those, I wouldn't need a refridgerator light at all then!" Porridge could help but roll his eyes. "Well, bye."

"Bye. *click."

Chowder put the phone down and laid back down on Porridge's bed. Just then, Officer Loose Meat opened the door. "Goodnight Porridge," she said.

"Goodnight Mom," he said, getting under the covers.

"Get some sleep, kiddo, Sarge says that we might just be taking you on a mission tomorrow."

"Really?" Chowder said, sitting up. He was so excited about this news, his tail was wagging.

"Yep, so get some sleep." She then turned off the lights, and Chowder laid back down. "Goodnight," he heard officer Loose Meat say before he closed his eyes. His first real mission, he couldn't wait!

**How will Chowder do on a police mission, and will Porridge get some evidence? Review and read the next chapter to find out! Also, I know it's weird to make that girl officer Porridge's mom, but I thought he needed one, plus they're both purple so it makes sense. Also, I know 'Laura' isn't a food name, but her last name seems so much like a guy's (No wonder Hoagie couldn't tell she was a girl), I felt she needed a girly but strong first name. Okay, that's all I have to say, see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

The morning sun was shining bright over the MCPD. Chowder woke up to the smell of freshly made clawfee and waffles. Mmm, Chowder thought to himself. He quickly got out of bed, got on Porridge's clothes and hat, and raced into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Porridge," said Officer Loose Meat, only instead of being in her officer's uniform, she was in a violet bath robe and a blue nightgown. She was reading the paper and drinking a cup of clawfee.

"Good morning," said Chowder. He then remembered, and added "Mom." He grabbed himself a plate and ate the waffles quickly.

"Well, someone sure does have a big appitite this morning," the female officer commented. Chowder slowed it down a bit, not to make her suspicious.

"So, any news?" asked Chowder, "You know, like police news?"

"Nope, not today," said Officer Loose Meat as she turned the page. Darn. Chowder was hoping maybe the criminals confessed last night, and he and Porridge could switch back. "Well, I guess I better get dressed," she said as she stood up, "We definitely don't want be late today, right?"

Chowder then remembered what today was, and smiled. "Right."

After breakfast, Porridge's mom got dressed, and then they both got into their police snail car and drove to the station. When they got there, all the cops were quiet and getting ready to listen to Sargent Hoagie, who was in the front of the room.

"Good, we're all here," said Hoagie when Loose Meat and Chowder sat down, "Now, this morning, the bank reported that there was three bags of money stolen from the bank vault, each containing ten thousand dollops." A few officers were surprised, others were wondering where to go from there. "Luckily, I was able to track the scent to the house where the money is. So today, we'll all go there and try to get that money back. Now, there may be more people in there, so I want everyone to be careful." Hoagie looked directly at Chowder when he said this.

All the officers nodded in response. "Okay, let's go."

()()()()()()()

The house was in the 2nd half of Marzipan City, Chowder had recognized it from when he and Mung had to deliver the Roast Moast.

"Okay Chowder, I want you to stay here, by the cars, okay?" Sargent Hoagie whispered to the young catbearit while the rest of the officers walked to the house.

"Okay," Chowder said reluctantly. Hoagie smiled and then walked to the front door. "Aw man, I wanted to help catch a bad guy." Chowder dug his hands into his pockets and felt some small, metal, circular objects. He took them out, and saw that Porridge had almost a dollar in change in his pocket.

"Mobile fruit! We've got all your favorite fruit on a moveable stand, limited time only!"

Chowder then looked behind the snail cars, and saw Gazpacho. What was he doing here, he thought, and how did he get that fruit cart? Then he realized he had enough money to buy one fruit. Porridge wouldn't mind, would he?

Hoagie pounded on the front door. "Okay, open up! We know what you've done! Come out, and we might go easy on you!"

"Just hold on a sec," said a voice from behind the door. Hoagie stepped back, and after a minute, someone stepped out of the building.

The person was an orange rat wearing a black sweater and ski hat. He was holding all three bags of money, and a plunger. (A/N: In case you don't recognize this guy, he's the same rat from Shnitzel Makes a Deposit)

"Okay, all of y'all just step back, and no body gets hurt! Got it?"

The officers looked at each other. They didn't want anyone to get hurt, so they all took about three steps back.

"Okay, now make some room! And don't follow me, because I don't wanna haf ta use this thing!" the rat said, shaking his plunger. The officers cleared a path, and the theif started to make his escape.

"Thanks Gazpacho," said Chowder.

"Sure thing, little junior detective," said Gazpacho as he handed Chowder a banana. He peeled the banana quickly, ate it in one gulp, and threw the banana peel over his shoulder...which landed right under the theif's foot.

In one swift motion, the rat slipped backwards, let go of both the bags and the plunger, and hit the ground hard.

"Whoops," said Chowder. He really should be careful with his banana peels, especially after what happened the last time. But the officers didn't even notice Chowder. Immediantly, Officer Grinder and Monte Cristo were over by him, ready with handcuffs and (if neccessary) clubs.

"You're underarrest, you got that?" said Monte Cristo as he put the handcuffs on the rat's wrists.

"Yeah, yeah, you know I'm just going to rob the bank again," commented the rat.

"Quiet you!" said Officer Monte Cristo, getting ready to get his club out.

"Nice job Chow...er, I mean Porridge," said Officer Hoagie as he and Officer Grinder took the theif to the police car.

"Thanks! Uh, I mean, thank you Sir," Chowder said, trying to sound a little more British. Hoagie gave him a thumbs up, which made him smile the whole way back to the station.

()()()()()()()()

"Talk about a helpful coincedense."

Porridge was reading the evening paper, which had a front page story about Chowder. He was happy for friend, Chowder deserved the praise, even if it was an accident.

But if he was to get any praise, Porridge had to get back to work. He was about to look through his bionoculars when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!"

"Hey Chowder," said Mung, "Just wanted to let you know that we'll be having a late breakfast tomorrow. We just got a big order for Scrambled Egg rolls and we need to get fresh eggs at the Farmer's market, and they'll be 50 percent off, so we need to hurry if we're going to get any."

"Okay," replied Porridge, "Goodnight Mung Daal."

"Goodnight," said Mung before closing the door. Porridge sighed. Between shopping and cooking, he was never going to get any evidence! He looked through his bionoculars for what he thought would be his last time that night, and couldn't believe his eyes!

Across the street was a skinny looking bear/man carrying a small crate. He had dark brown hair, and was wearing a dark blue jacket and jeans. There were words written on the side on the box, but Porridge couldn't read them. "Turn around! Turn around!" Porridge silently pleaded.

A horn from down the street went off, and the bear man turned to look. The words on the crate were now clear: Fruit, Marzipan Docks. Porridge quickly looked away from the bear and picked up one of his suspect pictures. A perfect match. Turning back to the bear, Porridge saw the bear quickly go into the building across from the catering company.

Porridge smiled. "Now we're getting somewhere."

**Two more chapters left! Also, yes I know the banana peel gag is from "Shnitzel and the Lead Farfel", but I just thought it would be perfect for this situation, plus it's one of the funniest scenes/jokes in the whole episode. Okay so, review and I'll see you in the next chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews, here's chapter number 5!**

Porridge closed his tired eyes. When Mung said they were getting up early, he wasn't kidding. It was only about six in the morning. That may not seem very early, but when you've stayed up with a night vision video camera all night, it's pretty early.

"Here you go, Mung!" Gazpacho said, handing Mung three dozen of his finest eggs.

"Thanks," said Mung, taking the eggs. He then noticed that Porridge was asleep. "Chowder, wake up!" Porridge jumped, surprised, and then looked at Mung Daal.

"Oh, sorry Mung," said Porridge, "I guess I just *yawn* didn't sleep well last night."

"Pity," said a smug voice from behind them, "How can you teach your apprentice if you keep boring him to sleep?"

Mung didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. "_Endive," _he said. He turned around to face his rival and her apprentice, "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like, I'm getting eggs, some grabbles, and some flart tarts," replied Endive.

"What do you need grabbles and flart tarts for?" Mung asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Endive said with an evil grin. Mung just glared.

Meanwhile, Panini was smiling at Porridge. "Hi Chowder," she said, staring lovingly at him.

"Um, hello there," Porridge said. He tried to remember, but he was sure Chowder didn't say anything about a pink catbearit girl, so he didn't know who this girl was. She gave him a weird and confused look.

"Um, hi," said Panini. There was a moment of awkward silence between the two.

"So, lovely weather isn't it?" said Porridge.

"Yeah, sure," said Panini. She then looked up to her cooking mistress. "Ms. Endive, can Chowder and I go talk in private?"

"Yes, yes," said Endive, not really caring, she just wanted to get back to her arguement with Mung (knowing she would win, of course)

"Thanks," said Panini. She grabbed Porridge's hand and led him behind a dumpster where no one could see them.

"So," said Porridge, "What do you need to talk..." Suddenly, Panini grabbed Porridge by the collar with one hand and shoved him against the dumpster. "Ow! What the...?"

"Look, I know you're not Chowder," Panini said, scowling at Porridge.

"Whatever do you mean?" said Porridge.

"Don't play dumb!" said Panini, "Now, tell me where my boyfriend is now!"

Boyfriend? Porridge couldn't really believe it, but this girl seemed serious. "Well, the thing is, I can't," replied Porridge. If word got out, it could spread to the criminals, and then all this work would be for nothing!

"Oh, I think you can!" said Panini, holding up her other hand, which now had sharp claws, "And I swear, if you did anything to hurt my Num Nums, I'll..."

"Wait! Stop!" said Porridge, "I'll tell you. ...Wow, you're really strong." Panini tightened her grip. "Okay, I'm a junior detective from the MCPD. I'm on an undercover mission. I'm sure you've heard that people have been stealing crates from the docks."

"Yeah," said Panini, "That happened a few days ago, and then again last night."

"Right," said Porridge, "We think that they're stealing it so they could re sell it at high, unfair prices. I'm trying to get some evidence on them and get them arrested. Normally this would be difficult, but since Chowder's house is right across from where the suspects live, and we look identical, we agreed to switch places until I get some evidence."

Panini looked like she was buying it, but still wasn't so sure. "What are they stealing that's so important that you have to do all this undercover stuff?"

"Any crime is serious," replied Porridge, but Panini didn't look like she was going to take that for an answer. He sighed, and then whispered into her ear. She gasped.

"That's horrible, and they're trying to re sell them?" Porridge nodded.

"Now, please, don't tell anyone about this. I can't let my cover get blown, otherwise the criminals might leave and never get caught."

Panini thought for a moment. "You promise that as soon as this is all over, Chowder will be back?" Porridge nodded. "Okay, then I won't tell."

"Good. Now, could you please put me down?"

"Oh, right!" Quickly, Panini let go of Porridge's collar and retracted her claws. "Sorry, I just wanted to know where Chowder was, and that he was okay."

"Perfectly understandable," said Porridge, "You know, when you're not pushing people against dumpsters, you're pretty nice."

"Thanks," said Panini smiling.

"Panini, where are you? We are leaving!" Panini heard Ms. Endive shout.

"Tell Chowder I said 'hi'," Panini said quickly, before she ran off.

"Chowder, come on!" Porridge heard Mung Daal say, although he sounded a little grumpier than usual. Porridge quickly ran back to Gazpacho's stand, and as soon as he saw Mung, he understood why he was so grumpy.

"Um, Mung Daal?" Porridge started to say, but Mung stopped him.

"Don't. Say. Anything," said Mung as he wiped some of the egg yolk off his nose. Deciding it was best not to say anything, Porridge just followed Mung back to the catering company.

()()()()()()()()

**Another Crate Stolen From Docks**

Chowder read the headline from a newspaper someone had accidentally left on his desk. Another crate had been stolen? Chowder was starting to wonder if Porridge was ever going to get evidence, and if he was ever going to be able to stop wearing these glasses.

He tricked me and Kimchi and he caught the Bridal Bandit, Chowder told himself, he can do this too.

"Hey, who drank the last of the clawfee?" Officer Sloppy Joe asked, holding up an empty clawfee pot.

"It was Officer Killbot's job to refill it," said Officer Cheese Stake.

"Hey everyone!" said Beavercop as he entered the room, "Beavercop just checked, and we're all out of clawfee!"

"I can go get some more!" Chowder volunteered. He was willing to do anything to get out of having to staple more papers. Officer Sloppy Joe gave Chowder the money, and then Chowder quickly left the building.

"Phew! I'm glad to be out of there!" he said, counting the money his fellow officer had given him. Just enough for a pot of clawfee, or thrice cream...

"Oof!" Because he wasn't paying attention, Chowder accidentally bumped into someone. "Oops, sorry I..." Chowder looked up, and for a minute, thought he had bumped into a mirror.

"Chowder?" whispered Porridge, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just getting some clawfee for the police," said Chowder, "What are you doing here?"

"Getting more milk," Porridge said, gesturing over to Mung and Shnitzel.

"Radda radda radda radda radda!"

"Well how was I supposed to know that a rat would get behind the fridge and chew the wires? Well, at least only the milk went bad."

"Radda radda radda!"

"Yes Shnitzel, and you sub sandwich. Geez, get over it already."

"Come on," said Porridge, "We can talk somewhere in private." Porridge started to lead Chowder away from the busy streets, not noticing that someone saw them.

()()()())()()()

"So, have you found any evidence yet?" Chowder asked, as soon as they were in the deserted alley.

"I haven't taken any pictures, but I did see someone walk in there with a crate last night, so I know they're the ones," said Porridge, "If only I could get it on film! That would be all the evidence we would need!"

"Has anyone noticed that you aren't me?" asked Chowder, curious about what he was missing back at home.

"Not really. Truffles and Shnitzel noticed my voice, but they weren't very suspicious," replied Porridge, "What about you?"

"No one has noticed yet," said Chowder.

"Oh." Chowder gave him a weird look.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," said Porridge, "By the way, your girlfriend says 'hi'."

"Girlfriend? What..." Chowder then realized who he was talking about. "Aw man! She's not my girlfriend!"

Now Porridge was the one confused. "But she..."

"She's Not My Girlfriend!"

"Okay, fine! And keep it down!"

"Sorry," said Chowder. He then took off the fake glasses. "Man, I don't know how you can wear these all the time, they keep hurting my nose."

"Probably because they're too small," said Porridge, "And hopefully, you won't have to wear them for too much longer."

"That's good," said Chowder, smiling. But his smile didn't last for long. "Uh oh."

"What's wrong?" asked Porridge. He turned around, and saw Mung Daal.

**Cliffhanger! Next chapter should hopefully be up Sunday or Monday, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Uh..."

Chowder didn't know what to say. They had been caught, now what do they do?

"Oh, hello Mung," said Porridge, quickly, "Sorry I left without telling you. I had to help my friend, Porridge, find his glasses."

"Right!" said Chowder, quickly putting on the fake glasses, "Hello Mung Daal. Nice to meet you, uh, Sir."

"Hello," he said. He then quickly added, "Hey Chowder, did you know that they're selling free thrice cream right down the street?"

"Really?" shouted Chowder, now excited. Porridge face palmed, and Chowder realized that he had just ruined it. "Aw man!"

"I thought you weren't acting like yourself," Mung said to Chowder. He then looked over to Porridge, "Guess I know why. So, what was all of this about anyway?"

Chowder (with his glasses off) and Porridge looked at each other. They didn't really have a choice. So Porridge began to explain the whole story, from when they first thought of the plan, to the moment when Mung found out.

"But if you knew something was up, Mung," Chowder asked, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well, we've been so busy lately," said Mung, "And when we weren't, you or I guess Porridge, was always in your room."

"If you master noticed our switch," said Porridge, "maybe Mum has too."

"Maybe," said Chowder, "So, what are we going to do now?"

"Well, you guys can stay switched if you want," said Mung, "until Porridge gets some evidence, as long as there's no more lying."

"Thank you," said Porridge, "but I'm starting to think we need a new plan if we're even going to get any evidence. I've been watching those theives for the past three days, and I haven't gotten any evidence of film. I almost need to go undercover as a thief just to get any."

"What are these guys stealing anyway?" asked Mung, "I mean I know they're stealing it from the docks, but what exactly is it?"

"Yeah, what are they stealing?" Chowder asked, now curious.

"Well, alright. Accourding to dock reports, the missing crate have been reported as being filled with... slawberries. And if our prediction is correct, they're re-selling them at a price two times as much as normal in towns that don't get slawberry shipments. And as you both probably know, slawberries are a very sweet and popular fruit."

Chowder and Mung looked at Porridge for a moment.

"That's it, just slawberries?" said Mung, who was going to say more, but Chowder stopped him.

"What do you mean just slawberries?" he said, starting to get a little angry, "slawberries are one of the most delicious fruits out there, and people shouldn't have to pay outragious prices just to enjoy them!"

"I agree one hundred percent," said Porridge, who was also getting angry.

"You cat, bear, rabbit things sure do take you slawberries seriously," said Mung, but the boys just ignored him.

"And if the criminals keep getting away with it, they could start stealing more," said Porridge.

"Like thrice cream?"

"Or any other food that's extremely popular," said Porridge, "It's a way to get rich quick, but it's also a serious crime."

"So we need to catch these guys right away," said Mung.

"Right, we just need to know how," said Porridge, "and it's going to be harder than we think. These guys are proffesionals. Sargent Hoagie looked at the security tapes at the docks, but didn't see anyone. In fact, if it wasn't for an eye witness, we wouldn't even have suspects."

"Wait!" said Chowder suddenly, "who says we need to get proof with a picture or a video camera?"

"You can't arrest someone without a warrent and proof that they may have had something to do with the crime, Chowder," said Porridge, getting a little frusterated.

"I know," said Chowder, "But I have an idea!" Mung and Porridge looked at each other. "Trust me, I've got it all planned out."

()()()()()()()()()()

The midnight sky was pitch black. There weren't even any stars out. The ocean tide moved slowly up and down, along with the buoys and any other thing that was in the water. There were dozens of wooden crates, waiting to be picked up and delivered the next morning. Everything was quiet.

But, if you listened closely, you could hear small, soft footsteps. By the crates, something snapped the rope that kept the crates tied together. Two gloved hands began to slowly lift the crate off the others and away. They headed towards the quiet road, only one snail car stood on it. It was about medium sized, and was painted black, blending in perfectly with the surroundings. The engine was running silently, but the headlights were off.

The figures opened the trunk, slid the crate in, and got into the car. As soon as the door shut, the car drove away.

They drove until they got to an old brown building, right across from Mung Daal's Catering Company. The two figures from before got out and got the crate, while the third one unlocked the door. Moving as quiet as rabbits, they all went inside and shut the door.

"Got away with it again," said a figure as he took off his mask, revealing himself to be a blonde bear-man.

"One crate of Halapeno mushrooms," said an orange tiger-man, "worth at least three dollops each."

"Which means we'll get eight for each in Lasagna Town," said the final masked figure, who was a monkey-man.

"Next week there's supposed to be a shipment of cherry-limes," said the bear-man, "Those will give us at least a grand or two. Then we can leave this city and move on to the next one."

"Let's just open this thing and find out how much we're going to sell," said the tiger, already trying to open it with a crowbar. After one more pull, the lid was off. "Help me dump this thing." The bear and monkey grabbed the other two sides of the crate and pushed it over. But instead of seeing what they expected, they saw a purple catbearit wearing glasses roll out of the crate.

"What the..?" said the tiger, but before he could say anything more, the mysterious catbearit was on his feet.

"You are all under arrest," he said. The men looked at him and smiled.

"Uh, yeah right kid," said the bear-man, "Why don't you just go home before you get hurt."

"I don't think I have to worry about that," said the kid. He then pulled out a tape recorded from his hat. "But you have something to be worried about." He pressed play, and the whole conversation played.

"Why you little snitch," said the tiger, "Okay kid, hand over the..."

"Freeze!" said a voice from behind them. They all jumped and saw that it was Sargent Hoagie, with Officers Monte Cristo and Sloppy Joe. "You are all under arrest for grand food theft."

Porridge handed the tape recorder to Sargent Hoagie, while the other to cops began putting handcuffs on the criminals' wrists.

"Good work," Sargent Hoagie said, smiling at the young catbearit. He smiled back. Hoagie then looked back up at the criminals. "Let's go."

Everyone walked outside, where more officers, people, and reporters were waiting. Hoagie took care of the paparazzi, the other officers put the criminals in the back of the police Snail van, and Porridge walked over to Mung Daal, who was standing away from the crowd.

"I have to admit, Chowder," said Mung, "that was a really good plan."

"Thanks Mung, but I'm not Chowder, I'm Porridge."

Mung gave him a confused look. "But, if your Porridge, then..." The young catbearit smiled.

"Gotcha," said Chowder. Mung rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha, very funny," said Mung, "Come on, let's go home, it's been a long night." Chowder smiled, and gladly, began to walk home with his cooking master.

()()()()()The next morning()()()()()

"Good morning Kimchi," said Chowder happily to his pet stink cloud. He was so glad to be home. He was also glad that his plan had worked.

Chowder's plan made it so one of them could hide in the crate, while the other could alert the police. Then, when the criminals discovered him in the crate, he could distract them so the officers could sneak in the back door and surprise them. Porridge was the one who thought of hiding in the Halapeno mushrooms crate, since they were the most expensive, and to have a tape recorder with him to record more evidence. Working together, they had caught the criminals red handed.

"Good morning Mung!" said Chowder happily when he entered the kitchen.

"Morning Chowder," said Mung, setting down a plate of slawberry pancakes that Chowder had to wait a week to eat. After helping to capture criminals, Mung felt that his apprentice deserved it.

"Finally," said Chowder, sitting down at the table, practically drooling. He was about to take a bite when the doorbell rang. Quickly, so he could get back to his breakfast, he ran to the door and opened it. Standing outside, was Panini.

"Chowder?" she said, a little unsure.

"I'm not your boyfriend!" shouted Chowder. Panini smiled.

"It is you!" she said, wrapping her arms around him. Chowder screamed, pulled himself away, and went back inside. But before he could even get back to his chair, the doorbell rang again. This time, he opened the door slowly, in case it was Panini. But as soon as he saw who it was, he opened the door all the way.

"Hey Porridge," Chowder said, smiling.

"Hello Chowder," said Porridge, smiling back. On his shirt, was a shiny new badge that said "Official Officer of the Marzipan City Police Department. "Mum and I were just wondering if you and your master would like to come to dinner with us and the other officers tonight. We're celebrating a successful mission."

"Sure," said Chowder. Then he remembered the pancakes. "Hey, do you want some pancakes?"

"Well, I really should be going..."

"But they're slawberry," Chowder said smiling.

"Slawberry?" Porridge repeated. He thought for a moment, and smiled. "I suppose one or two couldn't hurt." And with that, Chowder invited his new friend inside, and something told them both that they would continue being friends for a long time.

**Okay, thank you all for reading. Hope you liked the ending. Please review :)**


End file.
